Dark Magic: The Balcoin Children
by Beeshax3
Summary: Charlie Cass is a young adult being forced into a coven due to the threat to her family and circle. After being connected with siblings she never knew she had, Charlie is dragged to Chance Harbor, where they are supposed to bind the Balcoin Circle. But Johns absence is not taken lightly. How will Charlie convince the Circle she is not evil? Who will take a turn for the worst?


It'd only been a few months since I first encountered my dark magic. Ignited my by supposed father, whom had nothing to do with me my entire life. It was difficult to know that the others trusted him so easily. They wanted our circle binded, to be one big family. I didn't want to buy into their bullshit story, what I wanted was my family and my circle back home to stay safe. John made it very clear that the only way to do that was to stay and bind our circle.

But, we knew nothing more than what this man has told us. We are family. But I don't know any of these guys personally. We only share blood. We were supposed to be there for each other and act like a family, but nothing felt right.

My text tone pulled me from my families spell book. My mother was a Cass, a strong ancient bloodline, and the side of me that wished to keep alive. I closed the dark leather bound book just as the waiter, Adam, came with my drink. He looked as though he was troubled by something. I picked up my phone and read the text.

 **Someone attacked the circle last night; we have our individual power back. Charlie what is going on? Where are you? – Finn.**

My heart ached a little bit. I didn't want them to get involved in any of this; especially Finn. If I contacted them they would come right for me. Last night John was supposed to bind the Balcoin circle, but it didn't fall through. We all felt it, which is how we knew it was time to come to Chance Harbor. We were supposed to find John and the two other members. But it didn't fall through. Liam, Johns favorite our group, insisted we go looking for our dad.

 **What do you mean attacked?** I replied.

"A cherry coke," Adam placed my cup down on the table. I smiled warmly at him, he was cute, had to give him that. But it was easy to tell he was uncomforted by my presence. "We don't normally get out of towner's, except the regulars. What brings you to Chance Harbor?" Something felt off by the question, but I answered anyway.

"Just driving through and thought it was beautiful…" I replied, "I think I might stay for a little while."

My ringtone went off this time. Adam glanced down at my phone and swiped it up as quickly as I could. It was Liam.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." I got up from my booth and went out onto the patio.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Charlotte?" Liam's pissed tone put me on edge.

"It's Charlie…I'm doing what I came here to do."

"Have you found them?"

I glanced back at the window. Adam was standing behind the bar cleaning glasses, but his eyes were fixed on me. I turned my back to him.

"I think so…I felt something…from this guy…"

"I'm not talking about silly little girl crushes…Dad said that we had two sisters…"

He's not my dad, I thought to myself.

"I'll keep looking…" I sighed.

"Good. We're still looking for the house Dad was telling us about. Wyatt will be at the hotel to meet up with you. There's some festival going on in town, you're going to see if you can dig anything up there. Be there by three."

"Yup," I replied and then hung up. "Who died and made you boss."

My text tone rang; **we were burning from the inside out last night…r u safe? Just tell me what's going on and we'll be right there…u know that.**

My stomach was in knots. If John had anything to do with this I will kill him myself. The whole point of joining the Balcoin coven was to keep my circle and family safe. None of the rest of the group would listen to me when I told them the threat John had made. He has them so manipulated, but he knew his manipulation tactics weren't going to work with me. He knew, however, that my loyalty to my circle would cause me to do anything to keep them safe. I'm having second thoughts of whether he was going hold his end of the bargain at all.

I walked back into the Boat House and put my money down the table. Adam made his way to the counter and wrote down something on his pad of paper. It was his number; I noticed when he handed it to me. "Just in case you want someone to show you around."

I couldn't hold back my smile; I nodded and then headed for the shitty hotel. I wasn't sure if Adam was definitely a witch. My instincts told me he was, but then again, I've been all over the place lately.


End file.
